Quizás tú puedas ver la grieta en mi corazón
by WrittingontheWalls
Summary: [One-shot] [Un poco AU(?)] [No Rebellion] Homura toma un giro inesperado en su lucha por cambiar el destino de Madoka, pero Madoka tampoco será la misma de siempre en esta timeline.


**A/N:** Este es un one-shot basado en una canción llamada "Examen de la vista" o "Shiryoku Kensa" cantada por Gumi y compuesta por 40m-P.

Sin embargo, este no es un songfic, ya que solo tomé la base de la historia para aplicarla de una forma completamente diferente acá, pero sería bueno que vieran el video con la traducción que está en YouTube para que les quede más claro, aunque está todo explicado aquí.

 **Quizás tú puedas ver la grieta en mi corazón.**

Para Homura, la última línea de tiempo fue desastrosa. Todas lo habían sido, por supuesto, esa era la razón de que despertara de nuevo en la habitación del hospital. Había estado tantas veces ahí que ya tenía una imagen prácticamente fotográfica del lugar. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le llegó de golpe, tensando la mandíbula por el desagrado, ¿no se suponía que desde que se volvió chica mágica, estas dolencias no deberían aquejarla más? Pero la razón de su jaqueca era estrés emocional, cansancio.

Sí, cansancio sobre todo.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos y las imágenes sobre sus recuerdos más recientes aparecieron de golpe, uno tras otro. Debió haberlo visto venir.

Algo similar a otra línea de tiempo había ocurrido. Esta fue una de las pocas veces en que consiguió que todas las chicas se mantuvieran vivas, y por cierto, cooperativas, un equipo para derrotar a la noche de Walpurgist.

Por supuesto, no permitió que Madoka realizara el contrato; eso estaba fuera de discusión. Aun cuando salieran todas vivas gracias a que la pelirrosa se convirtiera en chica mágica, no permitiría que llegara el día en que su más preciada amiga se convirtiera en una bruja. Ella debía vivir una vida normal, segura, feliz.

Sin embargo, la bondad que tanto la caracterizaba, había sido su perdición cada vez que la historia se repetía. Esa calidez, esa sonrisa que fundía el corazón de Homura, aquello que la impulsó a hacer el contrato en primer lugar.

Lamentablemente, hace menos de una hora que la había visto nuevamente víctima de su terquedad.

Era la segunda vez que la pelinegra veía a Tomoe Mami perder la razón. Luego de la ardua y victoriosa batalla, las Grief Seeds no habían sido suficientes para purificar las 4 SoulGems. La desesperación por acabar eso pronto, la amenaza viva frente a ellas, había provocado que usaran demasiada magia, así como sus emociones en sí contribuyeron a que las piedras se tiñeran rápidamente de negro. Era de esperarse, en este contexto, que el terror se apoderara de la chica con el corazón más frágil de todas, al menos bajo su criterio: La rubia hizo uso de las últimas municiones que su magia fue capaz de invocar para acabar con la vida de Kyouko y Sayaka, en el respectivo orden. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a la peliazul de reaccionar, fueron 2 tiros limpios. La bayoneta ahora apuntaba directo a Homura, escuchó el gatillo y la explosión de la bala, seguido por la sangre bañando su cara. Madoka había saltado para protegerla, sabiendo que Mami no dudaría en acabar con su amiga. Luego todo se volvió borroso, solo recordaba el azote que le dio a la cabeza de la rubia, y que además, tenía una Grief Seed guardada en el bolsillo de su uniforme escolar. La usó sin pensarlo, y luego ya había despertado ahí, en esa habitación que a estas alturas se le hacía de lo más irritable.

Salió rápidamente de ese lugar, ya no por determinación, sino por mero desagrado. Sabía que no era bueno sentirse así, no por autoestima ni tranquilidad, sino porque aquello causaría estragos en su SoulGem. Si antes prefería mantener distancia de la rubia, ahora sería mejor que no cruzaran caminos.

No le importaba que esta Tomoe Mami estuviese libre de delito, su debilidad había arruinado lo que más le importaba: mantener a salvo a Madoka, aun a cuestas de su vida. Pero sabía, a pesar de la furia que sentía, que no era lo mejor prescindir de ella. Si era por habilidad, era la única de las otras 3 chicas mágicas que podría igualar a Homura en combate. Tenerla de aliada, a pesar de las complicaciones, siempre había sido muy útil en la batalla final.

La jaqueca seguía martilleando su cabeza, así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir, se forzó a llevar la mente a blanco; solo pensaría en llegar a su hogar, echarse ahí, morir un rato si fuera posible.

El día de volver a la escuela de Mitakihara llegaba nuevamente, no podía recordar cuántas veces ya. Todo el guión aprendido, las acciones, las impresiones… Todo solía ser igual en su primer día de clases.

Sin embargo, aquel día se levantó mucho más temprano que las ocasiones anteriores. La escuela aún no abría siquiera, pero de todos modos manejó el llegar a la azotea. La soledad de ese lugar, la vista que ofrecía, eran de las pocas cosas que Homura apreciaba particularmente de esa escuela.

Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente mientras observaba la ciudad, aún a oscuras. Vinieron a ella sin rabia ni tristeza esta vez, ya había aprendido que sentarse y llorar por los errores no arreglaría nada; ser práctica era su única opción si pretendía seguir con esto. Sí, _solo_ si quería seguir con esto.

"¿Y debería…?"

La voz de Homura salió como un susurro, hablaba para sí misma.

Sus ojos, que habían estado parcialmente relajados, taciturnos más bien, se abrieron de golpe ante la idea que se instaló en su mente.

 _¿Debería realmente seguir involucrándose en esto?_

Pero por más que no quisiera, tenía que hacerlo si no quería caer en la desesperación, su deseo había sido claro y conciso. Tampoco era algo que quisiera hacer, ella adoraba a Madoka, más que a nada en este mundo. Si luchaba era precisamente por eso, querer verla feliz, viva. Pero con todo lo ocurrido, más bien se preguntaba si su influencia en los sucesos había sido contraproducente, que quizá su intromisión en un tiempo que no era el suyo era lo que no encajaba.

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, un pequeño hilo de sangre presente. El amanecer la saludó de pronto, y la pelinegra lo tomó como la respuesta que necesitaba. Esperaba cualquiera cosa, la verdad, después de todo en este mundo nadie podría darle consejo al respecto. Ni siquiera, y menos aún, su querida amiga.

 **~o~**

Akemi Homura no sería la única que jugaría un rol completamente diferente en esta línea de tiempo, Kaname Madoka también tendría modificaciones a su personaje, y muy fuertes en relación a todas las que conoció la pelinegra.

¿Razón? Un accidente inesperado.

Un día como cualquier otro, los Kaname fueron de paseo a un pueblo cercano a Mitakihara. Había sido un día divertido; comieron, jugaron, se relajaron… Todos factores que harían a cualquier salida placentera.

Sin embargo, no se esperaban que en el camino de regreso un camión viniera a toda velocidad, descarrilado, en dirección al auto en el que iban. Una maniobra rápida los salvó de la muerte, siendo la pelirrosa la única más afectada de los 4.

Estuvo algunos días inconsciente, sus padres y amigos preocupadísimos.

El diagnóstico solo indicaba que había tenido una contusión justo en la zona de la nuca, y un poco más arriba. Como resultado, se pronosticaba algún tipo de ceguera o agnosia, sin embargo, cuando la chica despertó, no demostraba ningún problema con la visión. El médico tratante la inspeccionó minuciosamente, cuidando no pasar nada por alto.

Aun así, prefirió mantener a la chica bajo observación por unos días… Algo en la forma en como actuaba no lo convencía del todo. Desde que despertó parecía desconcertada, aún alrededor de sus padres.

Lo que no notó el médico era que sí había una anomalía en ella, y una bastante peculiar: Desde que Madoka vio al montón de gente que esperaba su despertar, se horrorizó al ver que muchos de ellos tenían una especie de doble a su lado, borroso, como una especie de fantasma u holograma.

Estas copias tenían algo que parecía una letra C en ellas, y decían cosas a la vez que los `originales´ hablaban o expresaban algo frente a ella.

La afectada se sintió abrumada por el exceso de información, y a la vez tremendamente confundida.

Su única solución fue tomar la almohada y cubrirse la cara con ella, y para su sorpresa, las voces también cesaron. En ese momento pensó que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, y ante las quejas de los demás por cubrirse así cuando todos habían anhelado tanto verla, bajó la almohada solo para encontrarse con el mismo escenario con el que despertó. El horror se plasmó en su rostro y la almohada voló rápidamente a bloquear la escena.

No fue hasta después de unas visitas más, incluidas las del personal, que la chica vino a encontrar una conclusión a lo que veía.

Probó un par de veces, por supuesto.

La primera fue cuando su médico vino a hacerle un chequeo, y apenas entró, notó que no llevaba la expresión relajada de siempre, sino una mucho más tensa.

Madoka le preguntó si algo le preocupaba o molestaba, y este negó, mientras revisaba el pulso de la chica.

Sin embargo, ahí apareció el _segundo_ doctor.

Este se quejaba de una discusión que aparentemente tuvo con su esposa por teléfono, que no pasaba tiempo con ella.

" _¡Salvar vidas es más importante! Que egoísta puede ser esa mujer…"_ Decía, frustración en su voz.

Fue entonces que la pelirrosa aguzó la mirada, aprovechando que el señor en frente suyo iba directo a revisar su visión.

"¿Su esposa quiere que pase más tiempo con ella?"

El médico quedó viéndola, confuso. "…S-Sí, algo así, Madoka-chan, pero… ¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Ella desvió la mirada, y presintiendo que no le creería ni una palabra, suspiró. Sin embargo, ¿quién más podría ayudarla? Quizá otra persona ya había pasado por aquello.

Explicó con detalle todo mientras él se limitaba a asentir, solo unas pocas veces quiso profundizar, más que nada para definir mejor a qué se refería. Para sorpresa de Madoka, él no pareció escéptico, aun cuando lo primero que dijo fue que nunca había visto ni leído nada que se asemejara.

"Entonces… Digamos que ahora serías capaz de ver lo que los demás piensan," parecía meditar profundamente al respecto mientras hablaba, "… En lo concreto, digamos que puedes ver tras las mentiras."

Madoka se mantuvo en silencio; ella ya había llegado a esa conclusión.

Pasaron los días, hasta que llegó la hora de que la dieran de alta. Su madre la esperaba fuera del hospital para llevarla a casa, y cuando la pelirrosa salía de la habitación con sus cosas, el médico la detuvo, una sonrisa ligera que adornaba su rostro lleno de arrugas.

"Madoka-chan… Estuve pensando al respecto de todo lo que me contaste," le dio una sonrisa débil, culposa, "y lamentablemente no puedo hacer una estimación de cuánto tiempo seguirás con ese problema, quizá nunca desaparezca, la verdad."

Sacó un estuche pequeño y se lo entregó. Ella lo abrió y contenía unos lentes rojizos, del mismo tono de los listones que solía usar para sus coletas.

"Tu habilidad solo afecta a tu ojo izquierdo, ¿verdad?" Ella asintió. "Pues hice unas modificaciones a esos para que al usarlos, no seas capaz de ver ese doble de los demás. Te recomiendo que los uses, porque… Bueno, tú eres joven, pero quizá ya eres capaz de dimensionar lo tortuoso que puede ser tener la verdad siempre expuesta ante ti, en especial en relación a nuestros seres queridos. "

"Además del exceso de información que tendrás si te ves envuelta en una multitud, por ejemplo," añadió.

Madoka frunció muy levemente sus cejas, él tenía razón.

Sería problemático, además podrían hasta enfadarse con ella. También estaba el respeto por la privacidad de los demás.

Con cuidado, tomó el borde de los lentes. Solo la parte inferior de ellos tenía marco, el resto lo cubría una base prácticamente invisible.

"Lo entiendo, y le agradezco su preocupación, doctor."

Sonrió cálidamente, y luego probó los lentes. En ese momento no tenía a nadie para probar, el doctor aparentemente no tenía nada más en mente porque antes de ponérselos, tampoco vio nada. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, y añadió una última cosa, acercándose a ella, "por seguridad, este será nuestro secreto, ¿vale? Se puede armar un escándalo si más gente se entera."

 **~o~**

El mismo camino, la misma clase, el mismo salón.

Homura intentó sacudirse el malhumor que le generaba todo, no por capricho, sino porque todo era un recordatorio constante de todas las veces que había fallado.

Eran cachetadas, leves en comparación a todos los eventos que ya había vivido. El tiempo le había enseñado al menos a ser indiferente respecto a nimiedades como esas, porque después de todo, estaba atrapada en este mes por su incapacidad de proteger a Madoka.

Pero incluso ella tenía momentos en que su armadura estoica se desmoronaba ante tonterías.

Pero no, _ese no era el momento._

Pasos decididos, preocupaciones a un lado, y el mismo bodrio de presentación. "Akemi Homura, un gusto."

Sus ojos instintivamente volaron ante la presencia del color rosa. Sí, porque cada vez que veía cualquier cosa de ese color, pensaba en Madoka.

Y ahí estaba ella, mirándola con curiosidad tras esos anteojos.

¿…Anteojos?

Madoka pareció darse cuenta de la mirada que le daba Homura, y al cruzar miradas, los ojos lavanda fijaron rumbo al pupitre que la profesora le indicó.

Tomaría las cosas con calma esta vez, eso había decidido.

¿Pero qué broma era esa? En todas las líneas de tiempo en que conoció a la pelirrosa, nunca tuvo problemas de visión. Y para colmo, lentes casi iguales a los que ella misma solía usar.

Resistió la tentación de voltearse durante la clase, Madoka ya la había notado mirándola una vez, no repetiría ese error.

El resto del día fue como la mayoría de sus primeros días en esa escuela: La gente asombrada por su eficiencia académica, deportiva, y además –aunque Homura no era consciente de ello- muy guapa y con estilo, como declaraban sus compañeros de clase hablando entre sí.

Madoka no era la excepción.

Su primera impresión sobre la pelinegra fue que tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes. Mientras intentaba recordar dónde, ojos morados clavándole la mirada. Parpadeó, y al segundo siguiente, Homura dejó de ponerle atención.

¿Se lo habría imaginado?

Se quedó con la última idea, ya que al escuchar de la profesora Saotome que la chica nueva sufría de una disfunción al corazón, intentó acercarse durante el receso para ofrecerle su guía, ya que era la encargada de enfermería de su clase.

La pelinegra declinó la oferta diciendo que ya sabía el camino y podía arreglárselas solas. Aun así le agradeció el gesto antes de salir del salón.

Madoka suspiró, le intrigaba. Tenía ese halo de misterio… Probablemente por la indiferencia y su falta de entusiasmo ante cualquier cosa.

Además de que también le impresionó positivamente su despliegue de talentos, atención fija en ella al verla brillar en clase de deportes.

Sayaka se había dado cuenta de ello, y ya le picaba las costillas cada 10 minutos molestándola con que tuvo amor a primera vista con Homura.

"No te culpo, si bateara para ese equipo, probablemente estaría igual de pasmada ante alguien como ella," la sonrisa burlona, infaltable, mientras Madoka se hacía un tomate negando todo.

Pasaron así un par de días, Homura indiferente ante todo. Luego recordó que Madoka tenía esa amabilidad intrínseca que le hacía preocuparse por las personas solitarias, así que decidió fingir interés en las personas que se acercaron a ella para conocerla. Era tedioso, sentía que gastaba energía que podría estar usando en algo más significativo.

Unas cuantas sonrisas y asentir ante lo que le decían fue todo lo que necesitó para tener a un grupo de chicas tras ella en la mayoría de recesos. Sin embargo, muchas veces se disculpó con excusas como no sentirse bien o querer ir al baño para apartarse de ellas, cansada de la fachada que tenía que poner.

Fue en uno de esos momentos, donde un chico hacía intentos de pedirle su número de teléfono, en que se excusó diciendo que no se sentía muy bien y que iría a la enfermería a descansar. Caminó por el pasillo, cansada como para poner atención a alguien que la venía siguiendo.

Madoka guardaba la mayor distancia posible de su objetivo, solo lo suficiente como para no perderle el rastro.

Pensó que quizás la estudiante nueva solo había puesto una excusa e iría a otro lugar en vez, pero se sorprendió al ver que efectivamente tomaba el rumbo hacia la enfermería. Cuando llegó al lugar, nerviosa, prefirió esperar un poco fuera antes de entrar. Agarró el borde de su falda escolar, apretándola para descargar sus nervios en algo. Ni siquiera entendía el por qué estaba ahí, por qué no podía quitarle la atención a la pelinegra desde que llegó a la escuela. Suspiró, y cuando dio el primer paso para entrar, se topó de golpe con la chica misteriosa.

Por la sorpresa, Madoka no supo reaccionar para mantener el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas contra el piso.

"Ouch…" Se apoyó en la palma de sus manos para incorporarse y cuando levantó la mirada notó que había un brazo extendido, una mano ofreciéndole ayuda para pararse.

"Kaname-san, ¿estás bien?"

Parpadeó, no se había dado cuenta de que sus lentes ya no estaban en su rostro hasta que la segunda silueta al lado de Akemi Homura se lo hizo saber.

" _Madoka…"_

La silueta se veía afligida, ceño fruncido y los labios formando una línea. La miraba fijo, con aprehensión… O más bien, con nostalgia.

"¿Kaname-san?" Homura insistió, empezando a preocuparse por el rostro pasmado de la pelirrosa.

Desvió los ojos de la silueta para encontrar los de la dueña, confundida aun, pero sacudió la cabeza mientras forzaba una risa entre dientes y tomaba la mano que le habían ofrecido. Estaba helada, muy fría en contraste a la propia.

"¡L-Lo siento, Akemi-san…! Y-Yo solo quería ver si…" Fijó la mirada nuevamente hacia la otra chica solo para abrir los ojos de sorpresa.

"… _Deberías solo llamarme Homura, Madoka."_

Homura parpadeó, ya nerviosa con su comportamiento, "¿querías ver si…?

"S-Si necesitabas ayuda con algo, ehm… Alcancé a escucharte decir que no te sentías bien, y-y a veces la enfermera no está a esta hora…"

"Ah, entiendo. Pero no hay necesidad de que pierdas tiempo de clase por eso, Kaname-san. Solo necesito recostarme un poco, no requiero supervisión."

"M-Madoka."

"¿Uh?"

"L-Llámame Madoka, se siente raro que me digas Kaname-san…" Miró hacia un lado para intentar esconder el rubor que sentía en sus mejillas, pero la curiosidad la obligó a mirar de nuevo hacia el frente, porque aunque se sentía mal por estar inmiscuyéndose en los sentimientos de una persona que ni siquiera conocía, no podía evitarlo.

"… _Solo está siendo amable. Después de todo, la amabilidad es una de las cualidades que te hace ser como eres, Madoka. "_

"A-Ah… No creo que sea apropiado, Kaname-san, después de todo solo somos compañeras de clase… Como para llamarte de una forma tan familar."

Sonrió.

Aunque tenía la cabeza llena de dudas, llena de ganas de seguir provocando respuestas… Aquella lejanía, o timidez más bien, era algo que consideraba adorable y propio de la otra.

"Pues entonces solo tendremos que conocernos mejor, Homura-chan," sus manos rodearon las de la pelinegra y sus ojos lavanda bajaron de inmediato, perplejos ante el gesto.

" _Justo… Cuando intento alejarme de ti, tú…"_

"¿Homura-chan?"

"¿K-Kaname-san?"

Su rostro ahora mostraba preocupación. Bajó la mirada, ya un poco avergonzada por la insistencia y la presión que ponía en la otra, "¿será que… te desagrado? ¿Hice algo que te molestara, Homura-chan? Es decir… Veo que te llevas bien con la mayoría de la clase, hasta con Sayaka-chan… Y-Y a mí solo me evitas, incluso ahora que estamos solas…"

"¡N-No es eso, Madoka!" Soltó el agarre de la pelirrosa para cubrirse la boca con una mano por haber pronunciado su nombre. Era costumbre ya, luego de las primeras líneas de tiempo se encontraba completamente cómoda tratándola sin formalidad. "Yo… No lo entenderías. De todos modos, deberías volver al salón, volveré por mi cuenta cuando me sienta mejor."

La forma en que miraban los ojos morados de la otra no la convencían, más bien la entristecían. Muy dentro de Madoka había algo diciéndole que Homura siempre hacía esta clase de cosas; encargarse de todo sola, como si tuviera el mundo sobre sus hombros.

" _Yo solo quiero protegerte, así que debo alejarme de ti."_

Quedó pasmada por unos segundos mientras procesaba lo que había dicho la copia de Homura. _¿Protegerla de qué? ¿Y por qué era necesario que se alejara?_ El sonido de los pasos alejándose fue lo que la sacó sus pensamientos, y aunque su cuerpo le rogaba seguirla, preguntarle más cosas, decidió que había hecho mucho ya, y que de todos modos tenía mucha información que procesar.

"¿Madoka…?"

Al escuchar su nombre, se volteó de golpe solo para encontrar a la pelinegra devolviéndole sus anteojos. "Se te cayó esto, pensé que no serías capaz de ver sin ellos…"

"¡A-Ah c-cierto! Qué despistada soy," su nerviosismo era claro, y se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan mala para mentir, tenía claro que era transparente como el agua, "n-no tienen mucho aumento la verdad, podría no usarlos… Pero el médico dijo que podía empeorar si me descuidaba," una risa, y tomó los anteojos rojos que le ofrecía la otra, rogando que estuviera satisfecha con su respuesta y no indagara más.

"Ya veo," fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a la enfermería.

Madoka suspiró, Akemi Homura podía ser increíblemente difícil de leer a veces, aun con su habilidad.

No siempre era capaz de ver las copias de los demás, asumía que era debido a que a veces nuestros sentimientos y comportamiento están en armonía, o que el alcance de su habilidad no era tanto, y solo podía detectar diferencias fuertes, cargadas con más emoción.

Cualquiera fuera el caso, tenía demasiado para pensar por el día, por la noche también probablemente, quizás para un mes completo.

Volvió al salón, excusándose por la demora y argumentando la razón de su retraso. No hubo mayor problema, pero le entristeció el hecho de que Homura no apareció nuevamente en el salón en todo el resto del día.

 **~o~**

Al día siguiente, Madoka tuvo que salir corriendo de casa.

Se había quedado dormida e iba tarde a la escuela. Nadie podría culparla, fue tarea imposible para ella conciliar el sueño luego de pensar en su intercambio de palabras con la estudiante nueva. Pensó posibilidades que hicieran sentido a lo que decía la copia de Homura, y a la única vaga conclusión que llegó fue que ya se habían conocido antes. Era lo más obvio, eso explicaría la nostalgia con la que se expresaba. Pero si fuera así, ¿cómo era que no la recordaba?

Sí, toda la entidad de Akemi Homura le daba la sensación de haberla conocido antes, incluso tenía el impulso latente de estar cerca de ella, y le apretaba el corazón verla con sus demás compañeros de clase. No por celos, sino porque sabía que las risas y sonrisas que daba no eran sinceras. Hasta ahora, estaba segura de que nunca había visto ni una sonrisa genuina proveniente de ella.

No entendía por qué se preocupaba tanto, de todos modos… Si llevaba menos de una semana en su clase, ¿por qué debería sonreír o sentirse muy a gusto de golpe? Madoka siempre había tenido facilidad para socializar, pero aun así ni ella se veía capaz de estar cómoda en un ambiente nuevo tan pronto.

Intentó mantener los pensamientos lejos, considerando que ya iba tarde precisamente por pensar tanto en ello. Estaba frustrada, de un día para otro en lo único que podía pensar era en esa chica y sus distantes ojos lavanda.

"¡Hey, Madoka!" Aquella familiar voz la sacó de su hilo de pensamiento –por fin- y sonrió hacia la peliazul que la saludaba animosamente.

Corrió a su encuentro, y luego intentó calmar su respiración agitada producto del esfuerzo físico. "Buenos días, Sayaka-chan, Hitomi-chan."

"Heeeh, parece que alguien se quedó atrapada entre las sábanas. Aún tienes la almohada marcada en la cara," sonrió con malicia y revolvió el cabello rosa de Madoka.

"Sayaka-chan, no sé cómo puedes molestarme con eso si de 5 días en la semana, 3 te quedas dormida," Hitomi rio levemente, tapándose la boca con su mano libre. "Madoka-san, Sayaka-san, si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde a la clase. Y Sayaka-san ya lleva marcadas dos faltas, una más y te tocará quedarte a castigo."

Ante eso, la peliazul apresuró el paso, ceño fruncido por la acotación, "¡vamos, apresúrense ustedes también!"

Mientras las otras dos chicas apresuraban el paso hacia el edificio, Madoka vio pasar cabello negro ondeando por el viento que había. Se quedó con la mirada fija buscando a su dueña, y ahí estaba: Homura avanzaba silenciosamente hacia el campus, sola, para su sorpresa.

"¡Homura-chan!" Dijo en voz alta, sin pensarlo realmente. La pelinegra se detuvo en su lugar y se limitó a voltear la cabeza para mirarla, rostro serio como siempre. Madoka apresuró el paso para buscarla, y cuando llegaba a su lado, un par de chicas la tomaron del brazo, una a cada lado. "¡Akemi-san, vamos juntas a clase!"

Homura se limitó a asentir, y devolvió una mirada hacia la pelirrosa, la cual tenía escrita la decepción en su rostro. Suspiró, y luego se volteó para seguir su rumbo escoltada por el par de chicas.

Madoka suspiró, rostro afligido mientras caminaba, _¿qué haré? Ni siquiera entiendo por qué quiero acercarme tanto a ella…_

La campana sonó, y eso bastó para sacarla de su nube de pensamiento.

Ya habría tiempo para resolver todo el asunto.

El día pasó, y durante las clases estuvo sumamente distraída. El maestro tuvo que llamarle la atención 3 veces ese día, para la última ya invitándola a abandonar el salón si tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar. Y las tenía, aunque todo se expresó en su mirada fija en la espalda de la estudiante transferida que se sentaba unos cuántos asientos delante de ella.

Sayaka le había lanzado un papel el cual decía _si sigues babeando tanto por la estudiante transferida, me acabaré poniendo celosa, eh._

¡Y no babeaba!

Al menos… No literalmente.

Al final de la última clase, pensó acercarse a Homura para ofrecerle caminar juntas camino a casa. Quería platicar un rato con ella, y aunque la culpa la carcomía, quería seguir averiguando más cosas sobre ella.

Pero llegado el momento, desapareció.

Se apresuró hacia el pasillo para llamarla, pero no había rastro de Homura.

Al final, acabó caminando por su cuenta de regreso, por más que Hitomi y Sayaka insistieron en ir juntas a comer algo a su lugar favorito.

Simplemente quería estar sola, quería pensar.

Quería… Verla.

Caminó por las calles de Mitakihara, sin tomar el camino directo que siempre tomaba para ir a su casa. Quería caminar un tiempo más por su cuenta antes de llegar y tener que cuidar de Tatsuya, su hermano pequeño.

Aunque quizás no había sido la mejor idea, a veces pensar tanto sobre el mismo tema logra hundirte en ello.

Y ella estaba sumergida cuerpo entero ya.

¿Será que Homura había escuchado algún rumor sobre ella? ¿Será que a quien quiere proteger es a otra persona, alguien a quien cree que ella podía lastimar? ¿Por eso se mantenía distante? ¿La odiaba? ¿Ayer fue amable solo por cortesía? Seguro la odiaba… Luego de forzarla tan abruptamente a ser su amiga, había acabado asustándola.

Quizás hasta sentía asco por ella. Eso explicaría por qué era la única de quien se mantenía alejada.

Había sido tan tonta, tan inútil…

 _¡Sí, idiota!_ Una voz sonó de la nada, repicando en su mente.

 _¡Cualquiera te odiaría con esa falsa amabilidad tuya!_

 _¡Quieres amigos solo por capricho!_

¡N-No, no es así! Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos mientras todo a su alrededor comenzaba a oscurecerse.

 _Si es mentira, ¿por qué lloras? Sabes que es verdad, en el fondo de tu corazón, lo sabes. Además de todo, eres mentirosa. Alguien como tú debería morir y dejar de ser una molestia para los demás._

¿Morir? Quizás… No es tan mal plan.

 _Sí, deberías morir._

 **Sería mejor que muriera…**

Alzó el rostro, y se horrorizó.

No tenía idea en dónde estaba, pero todo parecía salido de un sueño, de alguna película… De alguna pesadilla.

Seres extraños con bigotes, colores varios… Piernas sin cuerpo corriendo por el lugar, figuras que no sabía qué nombre darles. Todo giraba a su alrededor, y no tardó en sentir sus piernas temblar por el miedo.

Y de pronto, lo que más se temía.

Una de las criaturas iba rápidamente a atacarla, mientras otra venía por el lado; parecía una planta carnívora, aunque los dientes mucho más grandes.

Mucho más afilados.

Lanzó sus fauces para atacarla, y Madoka gritó. Un grito desgarrador al sentir su vida pender de un hilo.

El sonido de disparos la obligó a abrir los ojos, y no podía creer lo que veía: Cabello negro, su silueta… Un traje color blanco con lavanda...

Y ojos del mismo color la miraban fijo, con miedo.

Con ira, más bien.

Homura portaba una pistola en sus manos, y una especie de escudo redondo aferrado al brazo.

"Madoka."

Su voz la hizo temblar al escuchar su nombre, "¿H-Homura-chan?"

"¿Estás bien? Madoka…" No estaba clara qué era lo que percibía en la voz de Homura, pero lo que fuera, hizo que su corazón se apretara.

Asintió, incapaz de formular palabra luego de eso.

"Que alivio… Llegué a tiempo," su voz denotaba preocupación, como si realmente pensara en su bienestar, "quédate detrás de mí, te protegeré."

Y el corazón de Madoka dio un salto, mejillas rosas por el sentimiento que la llenó de pronto. Se limitó a asentir de nuevo, reincorporándose para no estorbar a la pelinegra.

En cuanto lo hizo, vio una luz dorada que destruyó de golpe a varias de las criaturas que rondaban el lugar, y seguido de eso, apareció una chica rubia con un traje que hacía juego con el color de su cabello. Su rostro portaba una sonrisa tranquila, como si nada la pudiera perturbar.

"Tomoe-san, te lo encargo… Yo me ocuparé de los familiares que quedan y cuidaré de la muchacha, tú hazte cargo de la bruja, no parece ser muy fuerte…"

"No te preocupes, Akemi-san," y con un movimiento lleno de gracia, hizo aparecer un par de escopetas, "lo tengo bajo control."

Bastó eso para que la chica desconocida desapareciera por los aires mientras Homura sacaba una ametralladora que logró acabar con todo lo que se acercaba con facilidad. Aunque le asustaba verla usando eso, no podía evitar sentirse segura a su lado.

Con Homura ahí, sabía que todo estaría bien.

Otro brillo dorado, y la chica rubia hizo aparecer un arma ridículamente grande.

"¡Tiro Finale!"

Y todo parecía una explosión de luz a su alrededor.

De pronto sintió los brazos de Homura cargándola, de un brinco alejándose del lugar aunque en ese momento todo se había vuelto gris.

El gris desapareció de golpe, y la luz blanca se quedó metros lejos. Las paredes oscuras desaparecieron, y para su alivio, la ciudad estaba de nuevo frente a ellas.

Homura y la otra chica de pronto estaban nuevamente en sus uniformes escolares.

Ojos lavanda la miraron una última vez antes de bajarla y devolverla a la realidad. Se sonrojó cuando sintió un poco de decepción por la ausencia del calor de Homura.

Le dio un vistazo a la otra chica, y no ocultó la sorpresa al darse cuenta que llevaba el uniforme de la escuela Mitakihara. La chica también notó a la pelirrosa, la misma sonrisa tranquila, reconfortante en su rostro.

"Al parecer somos de la misma escuela, eh. ¿Conocida tuya, Akemi-san?"

Asintió, "estamos en la misma clase solamente." La ausencia de emoción en sus palabras hizo que toda la alegría que tenía el corazón de Madoka latiendo rápido desapareciera. Le dolía darse cuenta que había sacado conclusiones apresuradas, y que Homura no sentía absolutamente nada por ella.

Le era indiferente, o al menos eso hacía notar.

"Tomoe Mami, un gusto. Espero que no reveles nuestro secreto, nos traería algunos problemas…"

"K-Kaname Madoka, el gusto es mío, ¡y c-claro que no! Mis labios están sellados…" Una risa leve, forzada. "… Pero, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Qué… son ustedes?"

"No hay necesidad de responder eso, Kaname-san." La voz de Homura seca, probablemente molesta por su presencia.

"Akemi-san, no es necesario ser tan ruda con ella, después de todo… Su vida acaba de estar en peligro, merece saber al menos qué pasó para tranquilizarla," Mami llevó una mano hacia el hombro de la pelinegra y le dio un par de palmadas para relajarla.

Homura se apartó, y con un movimiento de cabello comenzó a caminar a paso seguro. "… Está bien. Pero que sea rápido, se está haciendo tarde y sabes que las cosas se ponen más intensas. Será peligroso para ella considerando que ya acabó siendo arrastrada a una barrera."

 **~o~**

Ya atardecía y el sol anaranjado adornaba la sala del departamento de Akemi Homura. Había ofrecido su hogar ya que estábamos mucho más cerca que el departamento de Tomoe Mami, a pesar de la insistencia de que tenía varios dulces preparados por ella para ofrecernos.

Madoka se sintió tentada por un momento ante la propuesta de Mami, pero le intrigaba más conocer donde vivía Homura. Saber más de ella, a pesar de que no le prestara atención.

Suspiró ante el recordatorio, pero algo más vino a su mente que se le hizo curiosamente extraño: Cuando la pelinegra la salvo, la llamó por su nombre sin notar incomodidad en su voz al hacerlo. Pero apenas las cosas se calmaron, volvió a la formalidad de siempre, de golpe. Toda la emoción que mostró en esos breves minutos desapareció por completo también, y se regañó mentalmente por no haberse quitado los anteojos en ese preciso momento.

Seguro habría descubierto algo interesante.

Algo que le permitiera acercarse a ella.

El departamento de Homura era bastante simple; vacío, la verdad. Lo atribuyó a que se había mudado hace poco luego de su tiempo en el hospital. Paredes blancas, unos pocos asientos, un péndulo gigante que a primera vista la asustó tanto a ella como a la chica rubia, a lo cual Homura respondió rápidamente que era solamente un holograma.

¿Pero por qué un péndulo?

Suspiró. Al parecer la pelinegra era toda una caja completa de misterios, entre más pasaba tiempo con ella sentía que menos la conocía, que el terreno se le hacía mucho más amplio con cada paso que recorría.

Cada una con una taza de té en mano, y Homura comenzó a explicar.

"Somos chicas mágicas," dijo, con una tranquilidad que hacía pensar que era lo más normal del mundo, "tenemos que pelear contra esas cosas que viste, denominadas brujas," alzó la taza para tomar un sorbo de té, y una vez la bajó, se encogió de hombros. "Es todo" declaró.

"Espera, Akemi-san," Mami le dio una mirada reprobatoria, Homura solamente siguió bebiendo de su té. "Luchar con brujas es nuestro trabajo, nuestra responsabilidad. Estos seres son quienes esparcen dolor y desesperación a la gente; los influencian. Incluso, la causa de varios suicidios son producto de los poderes de alguna bruja," lo último lo dijo con voz más seria, ceño levemente fruncido. "Nosotras no nacemos como chicas mágicas; elegimos serlo. A cambio de un deseo, el que queramos, se nos otorgan los poderes que viste. Por supuesto, cada una tiene poderes completamente diferentes, ya que estos están relacionados con la naturaleza del deseo con el hiciste el contrato para ser chica mágica. Resumido, es como un intercambio: A cambio de cualquier deseo que pidamos, el precio será tomar el trabajo de exterminar brujas."

"Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Qué o quién otorga esos poderes?"

"Pues…" Cuando empezaba la oración, una criatura blanca con orejas largas y ojos rojos apareció por la ventana del departamento. Homura lo miró fijamente, y Madoka notó que toda su postura se tensó más de lo que estaba antes.

La pequeña criatura blanca saltó hacia el hombro de Mami y miró fijamente a Madoka.

"Ese vendría a ser yo, Kaname Madoka. Yo otorgo cualquier deseo a quiénes tengan el potencial para convertirse en chicas mágicas, y a cambio, trabajan para mí venciendo brujas. ¿Tienes curiosidad? Siento cierto potencial en ti, uno muy fuerte y peculiar. Serías una chica mágica muy fuerte si haces el contrato conmigo."

La pelirrosa se alejó un poco, producto de la sorpresa. "¿E-Eh? ¿Yo… Una chica mágica? Pero… Quiero decir, no soy fuerte como ustedes como para luchar contra esas brujas… Mami-san y Homura-chan se ven muy serias y geniales, no puedo compararme con ustedes…" Echó una mirada de reojo a la pelinegra quien tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca tensa en una línea. ¿Le habría molestado su comentario?

"Kaname-san… Como te dije, nosotras no nacimos siendo chicas mágicas, ni teníamos ningún tipo de preparación a la hora de hacer el contrato con Kyubey. También, cuando comenzamos, al menos yo… Era bastante mala con mi magia, sin embargo ahora tengo pleno control de ella," echó una mirada hacia Homura, con una sonrisa, como esperando su aporte con su experiencia, "no sé cómo habrán sido las cosas para Akemi-san, la verdad, pero he conocido otras chicas mágicas en sus comienzos, y todas tuvieron sus propios problemas."

"Mi caso no tiene mayor relevancia, solo puedo decir que mi tipo de magia difiere mucho de la magia de Tomoe-san," dijo, de nuevo de forma seca, casi como por obligación.

"A-Ah… Entiendo. Pero… Por cierto, hace rato quería preguntar… ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes? ¿Ya se habían visto antes de que Homura-chan se transfiriera a nuestra escuela?"

Mami negó con la cabeza. "Tenemos pocos días de conocernos. Akemi-san se acercó a mí el primer día que llegó, se dio cuenta de que había otra chica mágica en la escuela y vino a presentarse. Hablamos un rato, y acordamos hacer equipo para vigilar las calles de Mitakihara. Debo decir que me alegró mucho el tener alguien con quien cooperar; la lucha y no poder llevar una vida normal vuelven este trabajo algo solitario. Además, digamos que nuestra magia ha logrado llevarse bien, ¡así que estamos eliminando más de 3 veces el número que solía exterminar por mi cuenta!" Rió, se notaba que estaba honestamente feliz.

Por su lado, Homura se limitó a asentir y beber más de su té. Aparentemente, la sociabilización no era su fuerte, a pesar de que interactuaba fluidamente con los chicos de la clase, aun cuando era de forma superficial.

"De todos modos, si decides unirte, solo llámame. Recuerda que puedo garantizar cualquier tipo de deseo, en especial para ti, Kaname Madoka. Tu potencial te permitiría lograr cosas asombrosas si eso quisieras," dijo Kyubey, antes de volver a la ventana por donde entró. "Me debo ir, tengo cosas que atender ahora," y dicho eso, desapareció de un salto.

"B-Bueno, ¡me lo pensaré! La verdad… Me gustaría poder llegar a ser como ustedes dos," dijo con una sonrisa tímida y rubor en sus mejillas.

"No lo tomes a la ligera," la voz de Homura las obligó a voltearse a verla por la severidad que emitía. "Ser chica mágica significa poner tu vida en riesgo todos los días. Alguien que tiene una familia que la quiere, amigos, y una vida normal, no debería volverse chica mágica," desvió la mirada y se puso de pie para ponerse frente a Madoka.

"Si atesoras a tus seres queridos, no te expongas a causarles el daño de perderte," el enojo en las palabras de Homura hizo que Madoka tuviera que suprimir las ganas de llorar. Sentía el pecho apretado, y agarró el borde su falda para intentar mantener la compostura. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada, y los anteojos tocaron el suelo. Aun en esa situación, vio la oportunidad y alzó la vista hacia los ojos lavanda que le clavaban la mirada, y entonces la vio: la copia de Homura estaba ahí presente, y su corazón dio un vuelco.

" _Lo siento, Madoka… Me prometí no interponerme, sea cual sea el rumbo que quieras tomar, pero no puedo soportar la idea de perderte de nuevo."_

Los ojos de Madoka pasaron de la tristeza a la sorpresa, y su boca cayó. No entendía qué pasaba, por qué la otra pensaba esas cosas. ¿Perderla de nuevo…? ¿Quiere decir eso que ya la había perdido?

¿Cómo?

"… Homura-chan," su voz era como de quien descubre a un niño haciendo una travesura.

"¿… Kaname-san?"

"¿Por qué… Te importa tanto lo que me pueda pasar?" Se puso de pie para poder verla de frente, aunque su diferencia de estatura no ayudaba mucho. "P-Por como actúas en la escuela, pensé que me odiabas… ¿O es que no quieres que me una a ustedes, por eso quieres detenerme? ¿Qué pasa, Homura-chan…? Yo-"Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para ahogar un sollozo.

Mami no podía hacer más que observar la escena sin entender mucho; conocía casi nada a Homura y menos aún a Madoka, por lo que la naturaleza de su relación era completamente desconocida para ella. Sin embargo, suspiró y sintió cierta simpatía para con la pelirrosa; cualquiera que llore así es porque algo está pinchándole el corazón, y no iba a juzgar sus razones.

Homura la miró prácticamente en shock. No sabía en qué parte había fallado que al parecer Madoka intentaba acercarse desesperadamente a ella. En las últimas líneas de tiempo, siempre que se acercó, la pelirrosa mantuvo cierta lejanía con ella, como si le temiera, como si no confiara en ella. Y ahí la tenía, derramando lágrimas por alejarla, aun cuando no era más que una extraña para ella. Apretó los labios, no sabía qué hacer.

" _La herí… Lo que menos quisiera, solo quiero verla feliz. No merezco tus lágrimas, Madoka. Tantas veces te he fallado… Que ya debería estar compartiendo el mismo lugar contigo. No sabes cuánto quiero abrazarte, negar todas tus dudas… Pero lo arruinaría todo, si todo sale bien… Espero me perdones."_

"Lo siento," el rostro acongojado de Homura obligó a Madoka a intentar recobrar la compostura, "es tu decisión al fin y al cabo, no es problema mío."

 **~o~**

La noche anterior había acabado siendo un fiasco. Madoka sentía ganas de golpear la cabeza contra la mesa, a pesar de que había obtenido más respuestas de Homura.

Las cosas habían estado más que incómodas ese día en la escuela. Si Homura la ignoraba antes, ahora parecía ser un fantasma ante sus ojos; ni un solo cruce de miradas, nada que advirtiera que había notado su presencia.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, y Sayaka se acercó a ella, ceño fruncido en su rostro, "Ma-do-ka, ¿será que te pillo aunque sea un solo día sin estar en las nubes?"

Madoka sacudió levemente su cabeza y le dio a su amiga una sonrisa apenada, "he tenido muchas cosas en mente, no lo hago a propósito, Sayaka chan. Pero no te preocupes, todo va bien," una risa, lo más convincente que pudo entregar.

Sayaka meramente arqueó una ceja, "¿muchas cosas? Creo que solo es una, y está relacionada con la estudiante transferida," no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Madoka apartó la mirada, y ante el silencio demandante de su amiga, suspiró derrotada, "s-sí, quiero decir… Me ignora más que antes, siento que cada esfuerzo que pongo en conocerla solo logra alejarla más todavía."

"¿Y por qué te importa tanto? Vamos, solo es una chica más. Si ni te conoce, no merece todos los esfuerzos que pones en ella."

"¡No es solo una chica más!" El alza de su voz no solo sorprendió a Sayaka, sino a todos los estudiantes que estaban cerca de ellas,

"… Lo siento, yo… No entiendo qué me pasa, Sayaka-chan. Desde que Homura-chan se unió a nuestra clase, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. He dormido poco por pensar en ella, hasta mi familia está empezando a preocuparse… "

Sayaka suspiró y dio un par de palmadas en el hombro de su amiga, "quizás mi broma no estaba tan equivocada, ¿no?" Ojos rosa se elevaron para encontrar su mirada, confusos, "vamos, que fue amor a primera vista. Todo lo que me llevas diciendo me hace pensar que te gusta, o incluso más profundo que un mero gusto."

"… No sé si sea eso, solo… Siento que la conozco hace mucho, y… Creo que ella también a mí, eso le daría algún tipo de razón para ignorarme de esa forma."

"¿Huh? Lo haces sonar como esas historias de amor relacionadas con el destino, sabes. Como si se hubiesen conocido en otra vida, o que las une el hilo rojo," esta vez una sonrisa burlona asomó su rostro.

"¡Sayaka-chan, no es para que te burles!" Madoka ya estaba como un tomate, y un par de golpes encontraron el hombro de la peliazul.

"¡Ow, ow! Oye, no te enojes, yo que tú no lo descartaría como posibilidad. Después de todo… Nunca se sabe."

¿Nunca se sabe? Claro que no, pero la verdad de esas palabras la frustraban terriblemente.

Ella no sabía nada, nada de nada, y la culpabilidad le pesaba porque la poca información que tenía, la había obtenido con trampas, usando su habilidad.

Suspiró.

La escuela había acabado ya pero no se podía dar el ánimo de caminar aun. En cambio, puso ambos brazos sobre el escritorio, y posó su cabeza sobre ellos. Dirigió la vista hacia la ventana, hacia el cielo, y la distracción no le permitió advertir la mano que tocó su hombro de pronto.

De golpe, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

"Madoka."

Oír su nombre desde aquellos labios le hizo agitarse más de lo que ya estaba. Homura estaba a una distancia mínima de ella, su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, su rostro solo un poco más arriba que el de Madoka. La mano seguía asegurando su hombro, y la otra vaciló un poco antes de llegar a su mejilla, y luego a llevar algunos cabellos rosa que bloqueaban la vista de la otra y los acomodó detrás de su oreja.

Y entonces, pasó: Perdida en los ojos lavanda de Homura, no se dio cuenta en qué momento sus anteojos ya no estaban en su rostro.

"No actúas como sueles hacerlo, Madoka," los ojos de Homura se entrecerraron levemente, y Madoka casi obvió la silueta que comenzaba a formarse al lado de la pelinegra. Su vista se fijó en ella, hasta que la voz de Homura demandó su atención nuevamente, "¿qué es lo que ves siempre, Madoka? Las pocas veces que hemos interactuado, siempre pareces tener tu atención en algo más, ¿qué es?"

Madoka separó los labios, pero no sabía qué responderle. Si antes estaba sonrojada, ahora estaba de un rojo brillante por la vergüenza, y con eso sabía que se había acabado por delatar.

"Yo…"

"No mientas, por favor."

La mirada penetrante de Homura la paralizó por un momento y tragó saliva en donde quedaron las palabras que cortó la otra.

Sintió las manos temblando, pero tenía que darse el coraje de alguna forma para enfrentar la situación, Homura tenía razón en querer explicaciones.

Pero…

Con un movimiento rápido, Madoka tenía el cuello de Homura rodeado con ambos brazos, obligándola a agacharse más de lo que estaba. Madoka sentía que algo le retumbaba con fuerza el pecho, y cerró los ojos por un momento para mentalizarse, para relajarse.

Homura estaba perpleja, y cuando recobró el equilibrio su primera reacción fue intentar apartarse, pero el agarre de Madoka era firme… Y sabía que debía tener alguna razón para haberlo hecho. Respiró profundo, calmando sus propios latidos, y suavizó la mirada, ahora visiblemente preocupada.

"¿M-Madoka?"

"¿… Homura-chan?"

"…"

"Homura-chan…" Con todo el valor que pudo reunir, Madoka se inclinó hacia adelante para poner su frente contra la de Homura. Entrecerró los ojos, y suspiró, "… Debes pensar que estoy loca ya," una risa forzada, y Homura se volteó a verla arqueando una ceja, "siento que has estado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo, sabes… Cuando te veo, se me aprieta el pecho. Cuando me ves así como ahora, siento que te encontré… Y cuando actúas indiferente, siento que me echas un balde de agua fría, que me duele todo, la verdad…"

Homura la miraba perpleja, y Madoka sintió como se tensaba de golpe.

Afirmó el agarre, y negó con la cabeza, "no lo digo para que te preocupes, o te alejes de nuevo, Homura-chan. Yo… Hay algo que no te he dicho, pero sé… Que intentas mantenerme a salvo de algo, o alejada de algo, y no sé qué es, ni por qué lo haces, y es muy confuso… Porque hay momentos, como cuando me rescataste con Mami-san… En que me tratas como algo muy valioso, y luego cambias de golpe cuando están las cosas tranquilas. Quiero saberlo, yo…" Intentó tragar las lágrimas que sentía formándose, quemándole los ojos, pero cayeron de todos modos, "… Quiero saber más de ti, Homura-chan. Quiero estar contigo, yo… No quiero que me alejes más, a menos que tengas una buena razón para hacerlo…" Entrecerró los ojos y cortó la distancia entre las dos a solo un par de centímetros separándolas, "y si la tienes, detenme ahora."

Homura apenas abrió la boca para responder algo, pero las palabras no salieron. Su mente estaba vacía, las manos le temblaban y estaba segura que si Madoka no la tuviese afirmada de tal forma ya estaría fuera de la escuela probablemente.

En lugar de palabras, su boca se encontró con la de la otra; apenas fue un roce, pero eso bastó para darse cuenta de dos cosas: Madoka estaba aterrada, sus labios temblaban, y a pesar de eso también notó la ansiedad proveniente de ambas.

Homura quería alejarla, exigirle una explicación, pero su cuerpo la traicionó al buscar ella misma la calidez de Madoka esta vez.

La timidez anterior quedó lejos; ambas profundizaron el beso, Madoka atrayendo a Homura presionando una mano por detrás de su nuca y Homura acariciando el rostro de Madoka con cuidado.

Todo estaba pésimo, estaba haciendo todo lo que no debería de acuerdo a su plan. Madoka tenía algo que siempre parecía amarrarla a su lado, aun cuando su mente y la experiencia le gritaran que se alejara ya, que simplemente no debían estar juntas por el bien de ambas.

Pero no podía.

Rompió el beso e inhaló de inmediato el aire que le faltaba. Las manos de Madoka se mantenían firmes aun alrededor de su cuello, pero para cuando abrió sus ojos, se apresuró en dejarla ir, mirada agachada, posiblemente por la vergüenza.

No podía culparla, Homura estaba igual, solo que con otras prioridades en mente.

"¿… Madoka?"

Ojos rosa apuntaron en su dirección.

Suspiró, "v-vamos por orden, ¿me explicarás ahora como es que sabes todo eso?"

"Ah, cierto… Bueno, no tiene sentido ya que te lo oculte, Homura-chan, aunque… Serás la primera persona a la que se lo diga."

 **~o~**

Prefirieron abandonar el salón, a ambas les ponía nerviosas el hecho de que en cualquier momento podría entrar alguien y hacer suposiciones. Además, Madoka insistió en que no quería que nadie más escuchara lo que tenía que decirle.

Acabaron en la azotea, Homura le aseguró que estaría pendiente por si escuchaba pasos acercarse.

Madoka se armó de valor, y luego de poner sus ideas en orden, le contó todo acerca de su condición a Homura, incluyendo lo que había aprendido de ella haciendo uso de su habilidad.

Ojos lavanda la miraron hasta que acabó, atentos, y profundamente sorprendidos.

Homura suspiró y torció los labios en una sonrisa casi imperceptible, "ya veo, todo hace sentido ahora."

"¿Estás molesta, Homura-chan? Sé que no debí violar tu privacidad así…" Sus dedos se movían nerviosos en su regazo.

Homura solo tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo que ya empezaba a tomar un tono anaranjado, avisando la llegada del atardecer, "… No realmente, es mi culpa también por pretender ser capaz de alejarme de ti esta vez," suspiró, y ladeó levemente la mirada, viéndola solo por el borde del ojo, "de alguna manera siempre me mantienes encerrada en tu laberinto."

Sintió el corazón darle un salto, especialmente por el tono con que lo dijo; era una mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia, "nos hemos visto ya, por supuesto."

Era una afirmación.

Homura asintió, "hace mucho. Ya no recuerdo cuánto tiempo me he encontrado contigo de distintas formas, Madoka."

Había algo en la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre que siempre le emocionaba al escucharlo, quizás el mero hecho de escucharla naturalmente diciéndolo.

La sentía más cerca.

"¿D-de distintas formas?"

Levantó la mirada, y la dejó fija ahí. "Así es. Lo curioso es que cada vez, sigues siendo la misma en esencia. Aunque las circunstancias cambien, siempre… E-Eres así de cálida."

Ante eso, Madoka no pudo reprimir el sonrojo que se plasmó en rostro, y a pesar de eso, se puso de pie y se obligó a ponerse frente a Homura.

Homura parpadeó, confundida, y la miró ladeando levemente la cabeza.

"¿…De qué tienes que salvarme?"

Apartó la mirada.

"¡Homura-chan!"

"… De morir, Madoka. T-Te he visto morir muchísimas veces ya… No importa cuántas veces lo repita, siempre mueres, s-siempre…" Bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio.

Temblaba.

Madoka estaba ocupada en procesar las palabras de la chica que tenía en frente como para darse cuenta de como la otra iba perdiendo la compostura.

"E-En un poco más de 2 semanas se suscitará una tormenta terrible en Mitakihara… Y ello es producto de la fuerza de una bruja, la más poderosa de todas," el horror en los ojos de Madoka la obligó a apretar los puños, "es conocida como la noche de Walpurgist, y…" Tragó, era más difícil de lo que creía, a pesar de todas las veces que tuvo que explicar lo mismo, nunca se hacía más fácil, "… Tú siempre decides convertirte en una chica mágica para salvar la ciudad. A-A pesar del éxito, s-siempre… ¡Siempre mueres!"

No aguantó más las lágrimas y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

"H-Homura-chan…" Madoka se inclinó, todo este tiempo la segunda Homura estuvo ausente; estaba siendo completamente sincera y la verdad no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a todo. Lo único que tenía claro es que no podía detener el impulso de reconfortarla, de apoyarla.

De estar a su lado.

Rodeó su cuerpo tembloroso con ambos brazos, y una mano se deslizó a acariciar su espalda, arriba y abajo, repetidamente.

Homura no tardó en aferrarse desesperadamente a ese abrazo, presionando la tela del uniforme de Madoka entre sus dedos. Hundió el rostro en su cuello y el aroma a fresas la llenó de nostalgia.

Madoka se estremeció, pero aunque tenía las emociones hechas un desastre, nunca se había sentido tan a gusto.

 _Tan en casa._

"… Mi deseo fue regresar a nuestro primer encuentro, y salvarte… Perdí la cuenta ya de cuantas veces he repetido este mismo mes, pero… La pequeña esperanza de que la próxima vez será la triunfal es la que me mantiene en pie."

Se mantuvo en silencio mientras sus lágrimas empapaban el uniforme de Homura, y cuando creyó haberse calmado, se separó solo lo suficiente para poder encontrar esos ojos lavanda que tanto le gustaban.

"¿Por qué esforzarte tanto por alguien como yo?"

Sus palabras hicieron que el pecho de Homura se apretara, dolorosamente.

"Eres mi única amiga, Madoka… N-No llegarías a imaginarte lo importante que eres para mí."

Ojos rosa le clavaron la mirada, sorprendidos, y lentamente sus labios se apretaron en un puchero.

Homura parpadeó, confundida.

"¿…Solo eso?"

"¿E-Eh?"

Suspiró. "Solo… Me ves como una amiga, ¿no?"

Homura casi se ahoga ahí mismo.

"¡L-Lo siento! No debería presionarte de esta forma…"

Negó con la cabeza, y un par de tímidos ojos lavanda se enfocaron en ella, "e-eres por lo único que he vivido hasta ahora, Madoka… Lo eres todo para m-"

Un par de labios ahogaron sus palabras y se sintió atrapada en un fuerte agarre alrededor de su cuello.

Madoka profundizó el beso, movimientos apresurados, ansiosos, y al darse cuenta se separó de golpe mientras recobraba el aire, "¡d-disculpa! Pero a esto te referías, ¿verdad?"

Homura parpadeó antes de que una risa se le escapara y Madoka no sabía cómo tomarlo, a pesar de que podía sentir su corazón acelerarse por lo hermoso que era escucharla reír, debería hacerlo más seguido.

Quería colaborar en hacerlo realidad, en darle un descanso a esa chica que había pasado por tanto.

 _Quería hacerla feliz._

"¿Te cabe duda aun? Mi corazón, no… Mi vida te pertenece hace mucho, Madoka. Para ti soy solo una compañera de clases que conoces hace una semana y que solo ha sido borde contigo, pero-"

Madoka la calló nuevamente con un beso intenso, solo que esta vez no se despegaron hasta que la luna se adueñara de los cielos de Mitakihara.

Manos entrelazadas y una sonrisa que ninguna podía contener.

Se sentaron al borde de la azotea y Madoka rompió el silencio mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Homura. "Estaremos bien, Homura-chan. Esta vez, juntas encontraremos la forma de que no nos separemos más."

Homura le dio un suave apretón y una sonrisa triste se asomó en su rostro.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para el par de ojos rosa que la vigilaban, que la contemplaban, y se enderezó para tomar el mentón de la otra, la expresión más seria que Homura había visto en ella.

"Confío en ti, así que… Aunque sea difícil, intenta confiar en mí. No quiero que estés sola, no hagas las cosas por tu cuenta…" su voz se quebró, y se inclinó para apoyar su frente contra la ajena, "… No me alejes más, no ahora que mi corazón está lleno de ti."

Homura se sonrojó violentamente, y buscó los labios de Madoka para darle un beso largo, profundo, lleno de toda la felicidad que sentía.

Toda la que nunca pensó sentir.

Sus brazos aprisionaron a Madoka, y una sonrisa amplia se formó en ambas.

Sí, confiaría.

Esta vez, sería la última, y luego nunca se separaría de esa calidez.

No volvería a perderla, **jamás.**

 **A/N:**

¡Gracias a quien se asome a leer esto! Quería darles un poco de felicidad a estas bebés, mi corazón necesitaba escribir algo feliz para variar.

Saludos. ~


End file.
